Just the way it was
by blame it on the government
Summary: What if Johnny didn't have his blade the night of the accident. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

An: I am writing this real quick, so it probably sucks. Heck, I know it sucks!!!

Disclaimer: don't own the Outsiders, so don't sue!

Summary: What if Johnny hadn't been carrying a blade.

Johnny's POV

I was walking home from the movies with my best buddy, Pony. It wasn't to late. Not even midnight yet. Pony didn't have to go home for a little while, so we sat in the vacant lot and talked for a little.

I was listening Pony ramble on about something or another, when I just fell asleep. I woke Pony up a little later.

He got up and left in a hurry. I decided to stay there in the lot for the night.

It wasn't that much later when Pony came running back.

He told me Darry hit him. I couldn't believe it. Darry just doesn't seem like the type to hit his kid brother.

We walked to the park. We weren't there long when a blue Mustang pulled up. Five drunk socs got out. I recognized them. They were the ones who jumped me before.

I was too nervous to catch any of what the socs were saying. I was too nervous.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground. I tried to find my blade, but I guess it fell out of my pocket.

They were punching me, and punching me. I was smarting and aching all over. I could Pony being drowned in the background.

Before I knew it, a peaceful darkness drifted over me.

When I came to, I was still at the park. I was bleeding some, and I had a black eye.

I sat up and looked around. I saw Pony lying there, about twenty feet away, still as could be.

I walked over and touched his hand. It was stone cold.

I went into panic mode. I didn't know what to do. For my best friend was dead.

Please tell me what you think. I love reviews. Please tell me how I can improve! I wrote this in like half an hour, so I know it sucks. I just want another opinion to make sure I'm right! Please review!!!!


	2. Dead

Okay, I'm back by popular demand. I wish! I got this review saying that I shouldn't make this one-shot! I think I'll mix the POVs around a little! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Don't sue

Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. Pony was dead, and I was close to it. I was sitting there next Pony's body when this cop showed up. I was real afraid. I was afraid of cops.

"Do you know A Ponyboy Curtis?" asked the cop.

I didn't answer him. I looked down and hot tears started to well up in my eyes. The cop started to come out of his car.

"I said have you seen a Ponyboy Curtis!" the cop demanded.

He saw I was crying, and his tone softened.

"Are you okay," he asked, sounding a little more understanding, "You look like you have been in a fight. I need to know were I can find a Ponyboy Curtis."

"Right here," I said as I pointed to a limp body.

The cop looked down, and a look of disgust crept across his face. He bent down to check the pulse.

"I think he's dead," the cop said, not sounding the least bit sorry, "I'll call an ambulance."

I wonder why. If he was already dead, why would they need an ambulance. The cop radioed one anyway. I could here the sirens blazing, as they got closer.

"I think you should come to the hospital, too," The cop said.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I got in the ambulance, too. I sat next to Ponyboy, but it wasn't Pony. Not anymore.

Once at the hospital, they gave me five stitches in my arm. I didn't realize I was bleeding so bad. I was soon realest.

Darry and Soda showed up soon. They looked torn up. I looked torn up. None of us talked. We just sat in the waiting room. Soon the doctor came out.

"He's dead," The doctor said, "He was drowned."

Tears were streaming down Soda's and, I was horrified to find, Darry's face.

I would write more, but I need to do my homework. I hope you liked!


	3. sad

Okay, chapter 3. I hope you like it. I think I'll make k00lgirl1808 beta this chapter. If she does, it will be real good!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own the plot though, but nothing else, unfortunately

Chapter 3

Still Johnny's pov

Darry made me go with him and Soda. I told them I didn't want to go, and I could just walk, but they said "NO".

I got in their old ford truck, and Darry started the car. I sat between the door and Soda; meaning Soda was in the middle.

"I'll get out here," I said when we passed my house.

"No, you won't," Darry in a harsh whisper. I didn't say anything. Just follow his command.

We sat silently for the rest of the ride to the Curtis's house, which wasn't far. Once we got there, Soda disappeared into his room. Darry disappeared in his room, too, but not before he shouted to me to stay on the couch. I was tired and I didn't want to argue, I obeyed his command.

I fell asleep instantly, and I had a restless sleep. I kept tossing and turning around. When I finally got to sleep, I dreamed of a dead Ponyboy.

The next morning I found Dally hung over in the armchair. I sat down and waited for him to wake up. Soon, Two-bit came through the door. He saw me sitting on the couch, looking torn up, and sad.

"Where's Superman?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Even if I was, I probably wouldn't have anything to say.

"He's probably at work," Two-bit answered his own question.

I didn't want to tell him the news. I didn't want to tell him anything. Soda came out of his room.

"Hi, Two-bit," he said. He wasn't happy, and his voice sounded dead.

"Hi," Two-bit responded, "Why such the long face?"

"Pony went on a little trip, and I don't think he'll be back any time soon," Soda answered in his same dead voice, far from his own happy-go-lucky self.

"Were did he go? The movies," Two-bit laughed, obviously not getting the message, "Or maybe the zoo."

I just couldn't take it. He was sitting here, making fun of my best buddy, my dead best buddy.

"He's dead," I nearly screamed.

Okay, tell me what you think. Please tell me how I can improve. Thank for any reviewers. You really help. I except flames, and any other type of review!

Bye,

K00lgirl'slilsis


	4. Denial

Hi. I'm real bored and I think I'll write chapter 4, but I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but I'm not. I gots to go bug k00lgirl1808. This chapter will be in Darry's pov. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I bet you Know I don't own the outsiders by now.

Darry's pov

I went in my room after we came home from the hospital. I felt kind of bad leaving Johnny out there all by his lonesome, but I needed to think.

I flopped down on my bed. God was I tired. I fell asleep instantly, and I dreamed.

It was a really weird dream. I was sitting in a cemetery with Pony. I was looking at a picture of Johnny and Pony. Pony came over, and started to look at the picture.

"Look," he said, " Look, and you will find the answer."

I looked down, and was about to ask Pony what to look for, but he was gone.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why was Pony haunting my dreams? Why was my dead baby brother haunting my dreams?

"He's dead," I heard Johnny scream from the living room. I wanted to slap myself. I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even realize how Johnny or Soda might react to Pony's death. Soda! Soda would take this mighty hard. I was worried.

I decided to get up. I went into the living room. I found Johnny white as a ghost, and Soda, he looked dead. His skin was a pale gray color, and he needed to shave. Two-bit was there, too. He looked confused. Dally was up, and sitting in the armchair.

"Hey Superman, anything wrong?" Two-bit asked. Either he didn't hear, or he heard, and just didn't want to believe it.

I didn't answer. If I started to talk, I would cry.

"Of course something's wrong," Soda screamed. His voice sounded like dry and dead. He started to cry. I saw a look of hurt cross Two-bit's face.

"I'm leaving," Dally said. It was probably getting too emotional for him. Two-bit followed his lead. Johnny was about to go, but I stopped him just in time. He was hurt. Physically and emotionally. He didn't need to go home.

I was starting to really cry, so I went to my room.

I sat down on my bed, and buried my face into my arms, and I cried. I cried so hard that my stomach hurt, and my eyes stung from the acid tears.

"Darry, are you okay?" Soda asked. I jumped. I no had idea that he was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know, little buddy, I just don't know," I sobbed.

He sat down next to me, and he cried. He cried hard. Harder than I ever seen him cry, even at mom and dad's funeral.

I was crying, and Soda was crying. We were crying hard, too.

"And I thought I was the bawl baby in the family," Soda unsuccessfully tried to laugh.

He cried into my shoulder, and I hugged him. We were all what was left of the family, and I was responsible for it.

Sorry, that's all I can write. I have to go do my homework. If I don't I'll be dead. K00lgirl1808 will see to that. Please review. I know you want to. Please tell me how I can improve

Lulu


	5. cops, beer, and crying

This is chapter 5. I hope you like! I would like to thank all my reviewers! You really encourage me to continue writing!

Disclaimer: Is my name S.E Hinton? I don't think so.

Chapter 5

Two-bits pov

I left the Curtis's after I found out Pony was dead. Darry and Soda needed their time to themselves, and I needed some beer, or some alcohol beverage like that.

He was a good kid, and a pretty good fighter. He was also Soda's kid brother. He didn't deserve to die like that.

We all knew he would get in to a college, and marry a nice girl. Not a scatterbrain greasy girl who wore too much eye make up and swore too much. He had it made till those stupid socs came and ruined it for him.

I didn't know why I cared so much for that kid. I guess it was because he was Soda's kid brother, and he kept his mouth shut good.

I was now nearing the liquor store. I went in and bought a six-pack of beer. I wanted to get real high.

I went to the lot to drink my beer. It was near the Curtis's house so I could see it real well.

I was only on my second beer when a cop car showed up at the Curtis's house. I shrugged it off, and finished the beer I was on. When I finished, I decided to see what was going on.

I walked the short way to the house. I went in to find Soda, Johnny, and Darry all in the living room talking to the cop.

"Who is this," The cop asked.

"I'm Two-bit," I answered, "I'm a good friend of the Curtis's."

"Is that true?" the cop asked as he turned back to Darry. Darry nodded his head "yes" to show him I was his buddy.

"Okay, I know this maybe hard for you, but can you tell me what happened last night?" The cop asked Johnny. Johnny nodded his head.

"Were do you want me to begin?" asked Johnny. His voice was so small I could barely here him.

"How about the time you get to the moves till you got to the hospital," the cop said. His voice sounded soft, like he was talking to a baby.

"Well..." Johnny began. I wasn't listening too well. I had only two beers, but I still felt high.

"....And you showed up, and I went the hospital," Johnny finished. I couldn't believe I spaced out like that. I never do.

I looked over at Soda and Darry. Their faces gleamed with tears. I think my heart skipped a beat. Darry never cried. At least I never seen him cry.

"Can you tell me what those boys who jumped you looked like?" the cop continued to ask Johnny. Johnny nodded his head ever so slightly. So slightly I barley saw him move.

"They drove I blue mustang. One, he had brown hair, and he wore lots of rings," Johnny began, "That's all I really noticed."

"Uh-huh," the cop said as he wrote something down on his notepad, "You mentioned a Dallas Winston. Were can I find him."

"I think at Buck Merril's place. Dally jockeys for the slash-j," I answered.

"Thank you. I will try my best to find him," the cop said as he left.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as I was sure the cop was gone.

"They're gonna try to find the people who killed Pony," Darry answered. His voice was unsteady, and it was dry sounding. I didn't want to stay anymore so I went to go finish my beers.

Sorry I couldn't write more. I have to go to school. I hoped you liked it. Please review! Tell me how I can improve. I except flames!

Lulu


	6. Worries, and crying

Okay, I'm finally up-dating. I'm sorry I didn't for a little while, but to make a long story short, wasn't accessible to me. There was one point where I didn't even have Internet access, but those horrible days are over. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Please don't sue!

Soda's POV

Two-bit came by today while Darry was talking to the cop. I wish he would just leave us alone. It wasn't his baby brother who died. He probably didn't even care for the kid. Why should he?

" Soda?" Darry asked. I was sitting on my bed thinking how just a couple nights ago Pony was sitting on this bed, and just last night his life was ended.

" Yeah, Darry," I answered him.

" You okay?"

" Yeah Darry," I answered, " I'm fine." I really wasn't. When mom and dad died I wasn't fine. Why would I be now?

" Why!" Darry screamed, " Why did he have to go?" I had never seen Darry like this before. I was worried.

I walked over to him from where he was in the doorway.

" It's going to be okay, Darry," I tried to sooth him, but it wasn't working.

" First mom and dad. Now pony," Darry cried, " Don't leave me, soda."

This was Darry's silent fear. To be left alone. To be the only living person of this broken family.

" Darry," I cried into his shirt. I was a mess. My brother was dead. I was dead inside. Darry might as well have been dead.

" Darry," I continued to cry, " It's going to be all right. It really is."

" Don't I know little buddy," Darry answered, " Don't I know it."

A little on the short side, I know, but I have to post before I can't. I hope you like. Please review!


	7. fountain

Hey, what do ya know? I'm updating! I have just gotten through with an argument about the finer points of Mickey Mouse with the world's biggest idiot. Well, anyway, randomly breaks out in song.

Disclaimer: What you are about to read is written entirely by myself; I didn't have any help from S.E Hinton! Well, I can dream, can't I? Oh well, I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

Dally's pov

The kid was dead. So what. It's not like I didn't see it. Nobody in our neighbourhood lives live past twenty-five. They all get shot down by the cops, or in Pony's case gets killed by the socs. It was only a matter of time. I knew it. Darry knew. Everybody knew it.

I had decided to leave the Curtis's house as soon as I found out. It was a family matter, and I sure as heck was not family. I was now nearing the park. It was where Pony died. Where the socs killed him. It was where his dreams died.

I didn't feel any sympathy for the kid. I know I sound like a heartless fool. Well, that's what I am, aren't I? I was just glad it wasn't Johnny, though. I didn't want to think about if it were Johnny. I wasn't attached to anything, and I tried not to be, but Johnny, he was a kid brother to me. We were as close as brothers, too. Pony and I weren't. Yeah, he was an okay kid, but I wouldn't call us brothers. Just another buddy.

I looked down at the fountain. It was where Pony was drowned. A cop was looking at it. I recognized him. He was that cop that questioned Johnny. He was probably trying to figure out what the night before. He probably wouldn't have any luck.

I turned around, and continued to walk down the street. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went to the Curtis's. I seriously considered finding someone to fight with. Maybe I would later. Right now everyone was recovering from hangovers, and it wouldn't be till later that night when I could really catch some action.

I was at the doorstep, and walked in. it was a pitiful sight. Everyone was crying. Even Darry. It was pitiful. It made me want to start to bawl myself. I didn't dare to, though. I was a tough hood. Tough hoods don't cry.

Sorry it's so short, but you really can't say that much about Dally. I hope you liked it, and reviews are appreciated!

K00lgirl'slilsis


	8. Just a kid

I think this will be the last chapter for this story. I might run through Soda's and Darry's POV again. There might be a sequel but don't count on it. Okay, I bet you want to read the story so I will stop rambling so you can.

Chapter eight, just incase you couldn't count

Steve's POV Gotta love him

I just found out Ponyboy, Soda's kid brother. Was dead. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Even though he was only a kid, he was part of the gang. I pretended I didn't like him and most of the time I did. But I never wanted him dead. Yeah, he might follow Soda and me everywhere. He might be the biggest tag along in the state of Oklahoma, okay, the whole world, but he never deserved to die.

I thought of Soda. He loved that kid. He missed his parents something awful when they died. Now he lost his kid brother.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I was surprised. I had taught myself for the longest time not to cry. I thought I had forgotten how to cry, but apparently not. The tears dripped to the bridge of my nose and rolled down my cheek. I couldn't understand why I was crying. When my father told me to get out of the house, I took it. When the socs jumped my buddies, and me I took it. Why couldn't I take it then? I knew. If I couldn't take it, that would mean I was like Dallas; hard as rock and about as human.

I thought how Darry would take it. We all knew that Darry feared losing his brothers. That's why he was so protective over Ponyboy. I knew that Darry loved those kids more than anything. Losing one of them would kill him.

As the tears slid down my cheeks, I tried to picture Darry crying. Darry was tough. He had muscles and was a good fighter. But emotionally, he wasn't tough at all. I mean, he was tougher than Soda in that department. But still, he was a pretty sensitive guy.

I remembered that absent-minded kid. He looked just like Soda, but he didn't act too much like him. Soda was reckless. Ponyboy, was well, absent-minded and well, smart. Not that Soda wasn't. Ponyboy was book smart. Soda had common sense, which was the best kind of sense to have.

I knew Ponyboy was going to be some hotshot lawyer or something like that. But he didn't have any common sense and walked the streets late at night unarmed.

My tears evaporated, as my face grew hot with frustration. I was angry at the socs for killing a kid. He was just a kid.

" Just a kid," I kept on repeating to myself. He had barley lived to fourteen and he was dead. Dead. Just like that.

I felt like screaming. So I did. I screamed my anger and frustration out. I screamed so I wouldn't cry. I screamed and I sobbed and sobbed and screamed till everything was okay.

Okay, I hoped you liked it. Two or three more chapters and this story is over with. It should be over by March 17, 2005, which is Green Day. Get it? It's a pun. What do you like best: its or nips? Put your answers in with the reviews which are kindly appreciated.

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	9. Chapter 9

Back by popular demand… and the fact that I have time to write.

Soda's POV

So… this was how it was going to be. Was Darry always going to be like this… this emotionless blob? I've lost one brother… I don't want to make it two.

It's been a while since…. Since, well the accident. And guess what? Nobody cares. I mean, I care and Darry does too and the gang, I guess, but besides that, nobody cares. Not the soc who killed… him. Not the cops. Nobody.

It sure is hard thinking about…him, Ponyboy. I guess I'll have to get used to using his name. It's harder than I thought.

I miss mom and dad. I've always had. But right now, I miss them more than ever. They'd make it through this hard time with us. Then everything would be all right.

Oh, who am I joking? It would never be all right. Mom and dad or no mom and dad.

Life is pretty much a mess. I wake up, go to work, come, go to sleep. At least I have Steve. Darry had no one anymore.

I think this is harder on Darry than it is on me. He doesn't talk anymore. I mean, he was never a very talkative guy in the first place, but now, it's like he's mute. He used to come home, sit in his favorite chair, and open the newspaper. He'd mutter about some of the articles and ask me or Pony about our day. He doesn't do that anymore. Now, he comes home, sits down, and stares at something. He'll stare at the couch for a couple hours, or he'll go into Pony's and mine bedroom and stare at the bed, or a pile of books. I know what he's thinking when he does that. He's thinking, " Ponyboy was here. He sat here, he slept there, he read those books." I know it's hard for him. It's hard for me too.

I'm getting on with my life now. It's not that I don't miss my brother, because I do. It's just that, Pony's dead and I'm not. I know that he wouldn't want me to be a sulking depressed mess. He'd want me to be happy. I'll never be happy again, I don't think, but at least I can get on with my life now. I wish I could say the same for Darry. I don't think he'll ever be able to get on with his life

I know I'll never be able to put my brother or my mom or my dad behind me, but right now, it's easier to deal with. I can think about them now without crying. I know that's what they would want. Maybe, I could make Darry see that.

Sometimes, when Darry's really sad, I sit down and tell him that Pony and mom and dad are happy together in heaven, waiting for the day when we can join them.

" We'll be a family together then," I tell him. Sometimes, he smiles or nods, but most of the time he just stares ahead, as if I hadn't said anything.

Darry works hard now. He manages his grief through his work. It's like he says to himself, " If I can roof thirteen houses this week, then everything can be all right."

I guess I sort of did that too. I used to stay at the gas station from open till close. Now, I don't do that anymore. I take days off and enjoy my life, just waiting for the day I can finally join my family in heaven.


	10. The beginning of the New Beginning

This is just because I didn't feel it was over. This will be the last chapter. Ten chapters is good, right? I hope this satisfies any hungry fans. Well, here it goes

Third Person

Dead. Dead is absolute. If you're dead, then you will never be alive again. You will never feel the sunlight shining down on your body again and you will never again taste the coolness of ice cream on your tongue ever again. Dead is nothing and no one knew this better than Ponyboy Curtis, for he was dead himself.

He did not know how long he had been dead for. It could have been a few weeks or a few years. He did not know. Sometimes, he would pass by a house in which two young men lived. He would stare at the young men and wonder how he knew them. They looked familiar to him, but yet he could not place who they were.

Ponyboy took to haunting the Earth, looking for something, but he did not know what he was looking for. But he knew that if he saw it, he would know. So he searched whenever he could and that was always for he was dead and did not do anything but what he pleased.

But not always did he search. Sometimes he would just look at the house and ponder his fascination with the young men. After a while, there were no young men, but middle-aged men, then old men. Then one day, there were no men at all. That was when he began to search always.

His searching mostly included walking through the murky streets, invisible to anyone that didn't know what to look for. He looked everywhere he thought of, never stopping for anything.

One day, a bright light came down from a black sky. It was then he knew what he was looking for. He didn't know quite what it was, but he knew he found what he was looking for.

He watched in amazement as the light subsided and standing there were eight familiar faces, two of which were the young men that he had saw in the house. All of them looked happy, sharing a secret that Ponyboy did not know.

All of a sudden, Ponyboy was taken over by a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He hadn't felt it in such a long time that he wasn't quite sure what it was at first. But slowly it dawned on him. He felt of happiness and contentment, but mostly he felt loved.

" Come," said the only woman among the people, " Come with us and you shall never be sad again. Ponyboy nodded and disappeared into the light with the people, his friends, his… family. And as the light disappeared them to the heavens, Ponyboy knew that he was finally going home.

And that is the end of this story. 


End file.
